


Crowley knows  a lot of things

by Bacinaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacinaru/pseuds/Bacinaru
Summary: Crowley knows things.He knows that Aziraphale is always worried about the right thing to do, so soft and caring, so full of doubts that he doesn't dare to speak because he's really a good angel and so not like him, a little snake that can't never keep his tongue in his mouth. He loves to eat and try new things and sleep, even if he doesn't need that, and Crowley knows because sometimes he had come to visit, just to found out that he had his eyes closed and he was dreaming, living in an entire different world, a lovely story like those he likes so much to read in his precious books.Now, after the Apocalypse that never happened, he doesn't do that anymore.





	Crowley knows  a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble event on 12 - 19 June 2019  
> Thanks to Nais for being my beta-reading!

Crowley knows things.

He knows that Aziraphale is always worried about the right thing to do, so soft and caring, so full of doubts that he doesn't dare to speak because he's really a good angel and so not like him, a little snake that can't never keep his tongue in his mouth. He loves to eat and try new things and sleep, even if he doesn't need that, and Crowley knows because sometimes he had come to visit, just to found out that he had his eyes closed and he was dreaming, living in an entire different world, a lovely story like those he likes so much to read in his precious books.

Now, after the Apocalypse that never happened, he doesn't do that anymore.

He had tried and then woke up with a scream, the first scared one that he ever let out of his human mouth, out of his very angelic been.

That happened the only night he spent at Crowley's place, before going back to the new and never burned library that became with time his home. Now he doesn't sleep anymore, too afraid of the bad dreams, of fire and destruction, of things that were too real because they came so close to really happening. Crowley notice the way Aziraphale seems so tired lately: even if he doesn't need to sleep, he got used to it and soon enough it became a way to relax and let his brain, his human body and even his angelic grace finally rest from all the worries that clouds his mind. He misses it and craves for it, that's why one day Crowley just let himself in the library, when it's closed and no one else is there except the angel himself.

«Crowley, what are you doing here?»

He's skeptical and just a little worried. Crowley knows that too because Aziraphale has particular faces, one for every singular emotion, and he knows each one of them, because he had watched and observed and loved him since day one.

«I brought you this.»

He hands over a little box, wrapped in a white curtain that he stole from the garden of some rich house. They certainly will not miss it. It's horrible.

Aziraphale takes the little package with a confused frown.

«What's this?»

«It's a gift.»

«It's wrapped in a curtain»

Crowley rolls his eyes, even if the angel can't see them.

«Well, what did you expect? I don't wrap gifts with colorful things. They're horrible, even more of this thing, so white, so... so... so _pure_ » he let out the last word with a disgusted hiss.

The frown on Aziraphale face just grows more confuse.

«Then why...?»

«Just open it, angel, and let's get over with it.»

He brushes him off, starting to feel a little uncomfortable. That's why he doesn't do this kind of things.

Aziraphale sighs, but he doesn't say anything else. He starts to unwrap the package, revealing a little wooden box. He raises an eyebrow, but carries on opening it. Inside there's something small, a circle with some feathers attached to it.

The angel doesn't speak for a long time. Then he lets out a soft breath.

«It's a dreamcatcher.»

He states, still looking at it.

Crowley shrugs.

«Well, I thought maybe you'll could use it. You know, if you want.»

Aziraphale looks at him and smile. He smiles so bright, so bright that sometimes Crowley thinks that he could burn him with that smile, but at the end it always just leaves him with a strange feeling. It's warm, it's comfortable, it's something that he craves, even if he would never admit it.

«Thank you, Crowley. It's beautiful.»

«Eew, don't thank me, it makes me crawls».

Aziraphale laughs, knowing very well that he's lying. Crowley doesn't really care. It's enough knowing that the angel will sleep that night and dream of beautiful things, he's sure about that, because he asked Anathema to put a spell on that thing, not that Aziraphale needs to know this particular fact.

So he keeps looking at him and watches how the angel puts the thing over his bed and maybe smiles a little, because Aziraphale looks so happy right now.

Crowley does indeed know a lot of things and most of them are about an angel that really – _really_ \- loves to dream.


End file.
